


The Danger is I'm Dangerous

by Dresupi



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Era, Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Modern Era, One Shot Collection, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of Geralt/Sansa short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark explicit shorts with an *.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Sansa Stark
Comments: 41
Kudos: 79
Collections: Dresupi's Ficlet Collections





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marvelfan35](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelfan35/gifts), [Nemolly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemolly/gifts), [hchollym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hchollym/gifts).



> Title comes from 'Kill of the Night' by Gin Wigmore.

  1. Table of Contents
  2. I'm not a damsel in distress, I'm a damsel causing distress || for ibelieveinturtles
  3. Aroused by their voice || for Anon
  4. Stay close, please? || for marvelfan35
  5. *Begonia || for Dreadwolf
  6. White Jasmine || for Nemolly
  7. What exactly was in that tea you gave me? || for ibelieveinturtles
  8. First bite || for marvelfan35
  9. I've been cursed, can you help me? || for hchollym
  10. Ice storm || for hchollym
  11. Bonfire || for miss_elizabeth
  12. Winter Wedding || for pertinentvampire
  13. Flatlands || for Anonymous




	2. I'm not a damsel in distress, I'm a damsel causing distress || for ibelieveinturtles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Other tags: Meet-Ugly

The woman screeched when Geralt finally found her, a knife coming out from the folds of her skirt and sinking into his bicep. 

“Fuck…” he hissed, reaching up to wrench the blade from her hand. Her eyes, despite being icy blue, were fiery as he yanked her hand away. “Stop it, stop it, I’m here to help you.” 

She was really rather striking, panting heavily as she refused to let go of the knife. “I’m not a damsel in distress, good ser. I’m a damsel causing distress.” 

“Surprisingly, I gathered as much,” he deadpanned, still holding fast to her hand. “I was sent to find you. Your brother, Jon was worried. If indeed I am in the presence of Lady Sansa Stark?” 

Her eyes softened at the mention of her brother and Geralt was able to lightly tug her hand off the handle of the dagger and pluck it from his bicep, wiping it on his tunic before returning it to her. The wound stung, but the blade was sharp. At least she knew how to maintain her weapons. 

“Jon sent a Witcher?” 

“Aye,” he replied. “But if you have things handled, I’ll just be on my way…” He turned to go, but her hand was gripping his forearm again. 

“Wait, please… I… I cannot make it back to Winterfell on my own.” 

Geralt smirked a little. “You could just stab anything that comes in your way. I’m sure you’ll be fine.” 

“Don’t jest, I need your help.” 

“You stabbed me,” he teased. He had every intention of helping her, but her icy blue eyes were bright when they were murderous. And her hair was as fiery as her personality. 

“I’m sorry about that, please kind ser…” 

“I’m neither kind nor a ser,” he countered. 

“Fine, what are you then? Do you wish for me to address you as witcher? Oh kind Witcher, thank you for rescuing me.” 

“I’m Geralt,” he replied simply. “Of Rivia, but you can just leave that out of your exaltations, my lady.” 

“Geralt, thank you. Please accept my apologies and accompany me to Winterfell.” 

“Of course. I was already paid, so I might as well.” 

Lady Sansa straightened her heavy gown and reached up to right her hair. “Lead the way.” 

“With pleasure.” 


	3. Aroused by their voice || for Anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Your job has been completed, so I assume you must move on, Witcher?” Sansa’s voice took on a tone that she didn’t like. One that sounded needy. Not a face she wished for anyone to see. 

“Not necessarily,” he mused, his mouth twitching at the corner. “I’ll do whatever you require, my lady. No task is too small.” 

She swallowed thickly, clenching her thighs at the deep tone of his voice. It felt as if every word was teasing her. She could feel arousal flooding her veins, making her breath come faster, and her vision fog just a bit. 

His expression changed a split second later. He had noticed. Gods, he’d noticed. Sansa sat there in the otherwise empty throne room and found she didn’t care if he knew. 

She wanted him to know. 

Exhaling slowly, she sat forward in her throne. “Truly, you have nothing better to do than favours for me?” 

“Favours for you would be a pleasure,” he breathed. 

She chewed on her bottom lip and nodded. “You’ll come to my chambers tonight?” 

He smiled then. It had no mirth or humour, only hunger. “Indeed I will.” 


	4. Stay close, please? || for marvelfan35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five Sentence Fiction
> 
> Other tags: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions

“Stay close, please?”

Contrary to what Geralt had concluded was normal, Sansa’s normally steady voice sounded small and thready. Her hands were clutching at his chest in the dark, the furs that had been wrapped around them kicked off.

This caused the hairs on the back of his neck to prick up, his ears straining to hear what caused her voice to sound like that. It was only after a few seconds of hyper-vigilantly listening to the deafening silence that he realized there wasn’t anything there in the room. The monster wasn’t imminent. The monster was in her dreams.

He let out a breath and gathered her up more tightly in his arms. “I’m here,” he breathed softly, feeling her begin to relax again. “It was only a dream.”


	5. *Begonia || for Dreadwolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Flower Language Prompts_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Begonia - I'm no good for you
> 
> Other tags: Smut, Established Relationship, Banter 

“I’m no good for you.”

The words would have echoed if they were in an empty stone room and not her chambers, wrapped in furs and laying back on the bed staring at the ceiling. 

Geralt’s resulting laugh echoed however. There wasn’t much else it could have done, it was so booming.

“What?” she asked, frowning as she sat up, the fur falling from her chest and distracting him from anything else worth looking at.

“The thought that anyone is beneath me is laughable,” he replied, reaching out to run his hand over her waist. “Especially you, my lady.”

“I was beneath you just now,” she countered, arching an eyebrow.

“Yes, but that’s a far cry from you not being good for me. If anything, you’re _everything_ that’s good for me, Sansa.”

He scooted closer and pressed his lips to her shoulder.

“I’m cold,” she countered. “I’m incapable of giving myself to anyone.”

“I’m not asking you to give yourself to me. I just want some of your time, that’s all.”

She relaxed a bit as he slipped his hand down between her legs. “I suppose I can handle that…”

“Think so?” he murmured, scooting closer still, his fingers already wet and warm with her.

It was humourous that she found herself cold, when all he could ever find in her was fire.

“Think you can handle giving me moments like this?” He wriggled his fingers and found the spot that made her squeal.

“Take all you wish,” she moaned.


	6. White Jasmine || for Nemolly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Flower Language Prompts_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> White Jasmine - A romantic gesture
> 
> Other tags: Gift Giving, Fluff

He never made it a habit to return to places he’d been before. And he’d warned Sansa of this the first time they were together.

But he seemed to make regular trips to Winterfell now.

She didn’t mind. Not at all.

And she didn’t imagine anyone else did either. They knew she’d never marry or bear children, but Geralt’s presence made Sansa much more amiable and likely to grant requests, so no one really spoke up about or against it.

It just was.

He’d show up, spend a few days in and around Winterfell, stable his horse inside the keep’s walls and leave just as quickly as he’d arrived.

Sansa started expecting him, almost able to sense his arrival a few days before it happened.

This time was no different.

When his arrival was announced, Sansa was waiting patiently for him in the throne room when he arrived, lugging a small crate balanced upon one shoulder.

“What’s this?” she asked.

“A gift. For the queen of the north,” he replied.

“Your repeated presence is gift enough, Geralt of Rivia,” she replied.

“Be that as it may. I realize I missed your name day, so I thought another gift was in order.”

He let the crate down gently on the ground in front of him. When one of her guards came forward to inspect it, he let out a laugh. “Lemons.”

“What?” Sansa asked, frowning because she couldn’t have heard him correctly.

“Lemons, my queen. From the south.”

Her eyes widened and locked on his. “Ser…”

“You don’t want them?” he asked. “I’ll take them back if they displease you.”

“No,” she said abruptly. “Send them to the kitchens. Tell them I’d like—“

“They know what to do with them, my lady,” her guard laughed, hoisting the crate onto his shoulder as he left the throne room. Sansa waited for him to leave before she rose from the throne and walked down to Geralt.

“Lemons?” she asked.

“You mentioned them,” he said.

“But I didn’t expect you to reappear bearing them.”

“You’re welcome, my lady.”

“Thank you, Geralt. Now, kiss me before I explode.”

“That’d be quite the mess, wouldn’t it?” he teased before wrapping an arm around her waist and hauling her close.


	7. What exactly was in that tea you gave me? || for ibelieveinturtles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Halloween Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: AU - Witchcraft, Canon Era, Witch Sansa Stark

“You’re chilled,” Sansa murmured, handing him a hot cup of something.

“I’ll be fine,” Geralt assured her.

“I know, but drink this anyway,” she pleaded. Her blue eyes seemed to widen enough to engulf him and Geralt suddenly realized what was so off about her.

Not magic. Not light.

No, it was the moon. It shone in her eyes even though the clouds were too thick overhead to allow it passage down to the ground where they walked. It didn’t seem to matter, though. Lady Sansa Stark held it in her eyes.

He took a sip, recognizing the bitter taste of tea at once, but something else as well. It filled him with warmth. From his toes to the top of his head, he felt rejuvenated. He felt warm. He felt…

He gazed into her eyes, feeling his own darken the longer he looked at her, the thick thudding of his heart was a pulse deep within his body as he searched her face. “What exactly was in that tea you gave me?” he asked.

“Nothing you didn’t need,” she replied, arching an eyebrow. “You know where I can be found if you want me, don’t you?”

If Geralt had anything to say about it, he wouldn’t let her leave that room without letting Lady Sansa know exactly how much he wanted her.


	8. First bite || for marvelfan35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Halloween Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: AU - Vampire, Vampire Sansa Stark

She hissed when he grabbed her, dark eyes narrowing as her hair fell into her face. Her fangs were unmistakable in this light and Geralt’s hand tightened around her arm just a second too late, she’d leapt onto his front, he felt the scrape of her fangs at his throat and he winced, but that’s as far as it went.

“You really think, after everything we’ve been through, that I’d bite you now?” she asked, nuzzled her nose against his throat and slowly letting her legs extend and hold her weight. She was still flush against him, though, making him feel… well, conflicting feelings was an understatement.

“I didn’t know I was helping a vampire. I don’t like being lied to. Even if it was by omission.”

“You wouldn’t have helped me if I’d told you,” she replied.

He wanted to throw her off of him. He also wanted to throw her down on the ground, and go down with her. “How do you know what I would have done?” he seethed.

“Because. You hunt monsters. Isn’t that what I am?” she asked.

“No,” he said automatically.

“Oh?”

“You care for your people. Your _human_ people. Monsters don’t care.”

“So you would have helped me anyway?”

“Yes,” he said impatiently. “Yes.”

She pressed her lips to his, and he felt her fangs drag painfully across his bottom lip.

“Fuck,” he grunted, allowing his hand to glide down her back and squeeze her ass, which prompted her to leap back up on his front.

And somewhere between the floor and where they were, she asked him.

“May I bite you, Geralt?”

“Yes.”


	9. I've been cursed, can you help me? || for hchollym

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Halloween Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: Witch Sansa Stark, Witch Curses

He stumbled into Sansa’s chambers. It was early morning, and he shouldn’t have been surprised to find her in her nightclothes, but he usually was struck dumb by any amount of her skin. And even when he wasn’t well, he still took a long few seconds before he informed her as to why he was here.

“Rot,” he said simply and she leaped into action. Helping him out of his jerkin and breeches, she found it quickly enough, over his ribs, thankfully, and not on his chest, or he might not have made it here.

“Who cursed you?” she asked quickly. “Human?”

He nodded. “A mage.”

She didn’t speak again, and he fell into a fitful sleep, only to awaken moments later to the sun streaming over his face.

He sat up and reached for the sheet covering him, expecting to find himself wrapped in bandages, but there were none. And only the faintest scarring. His movement must have alerted her, because she stepped into the room, fully dressed, a short time later.

“What—“ he began.

“You’ve been asleep for three days,” she explained.

“Here?” he asked, frowning and looking at how much space he was taking up in her bed.

“Yes, it was easier to take care of you while you were close by.”

“Oh,” he said quietly.

“What?” she asked. “You’re not so opposed to me, are you?”

He shot her an incredulous look. She knew how he felt about her. “No, I just thought it was interesting that I was unaware of being in your bed for three days. Usually, when I spend time in your bed, I carry the memory with me. I have all of the rest of them, in fact.”

Sansa smiled. “Yes, well. Suffice it to say, this wasn’t like your usually nocturnal visits. Are you hungry?”

“Yes,” he said, placing a hand upon his aching belly. “But don’t leave just yet… I’ve only just seen you…”

“Well, I’ve been looking at your ugly mug for three days, perhaps _I_ need a break,” Sansa teased.

But Geralt pulled her down on the bed with him all the same. And she went willingly, curling into his arms and tracing her fingertips over the fresh scar.

“Barely any scarring, I’d have to attribute that to your handiwork,” he murmured.

“Yes, I might be alright at this after all,” she retorted, leaning up to press a kiss to his jaw before rising again and straightening her skirts. “Food,” she said pointedly as he reached for her once more.

“If you want me to eat something, just say so.” He could tell he was leering at her, but he couldn’t help it. Not around her.

“ _Geralt_.” She sighed. “I suppose you’re feeling better at any rate.”

“Much better,” he promised.

“I’m bringing you breakfast,” she said pointedly. “And afterward— maybe.”


	10. Ice storm || for hchollym

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Winter Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: Modern Era, AU - Modern, Established Relationship

The knock on the door to her flat was almost deafening. She wrapped herself in a throw blanket and walked to the door, glancing at the clock in alarm. It wasn’t late, but the roads were icy. No one was allowed out. So who the fuck—

She peered out the peephole and her breath nearly flew from her lungs. 

“Geralt!”

She threw the door open and took him in, not shivering, but probably through sheer force of will because he looked COLD.

“I told you I’d be here,” he said, his voice low and doing things to her it shouldn’t be because she had to get him warm.

_That_ would get him warm, wouldn’t it?

“Geralt, the fuck are you… it’s an ice storm. How did you—“

“Left my car outside your neighborhood and hiked in through backyards.”

“Are you kidding me?” she asked, reaching for him and tugging him inside.

He felt icy.

“You’re going to get frostbite,” she hissed, reaching up to pull off his knit hat. One she’d made him, she noted with a flutter in her chest.

“I said I’d be here. _Tonight_ ,” he reiterated.

“I wasn’t expecting…”

“Well, I’m here.”

“Get over here, you idiot…” She pulled him close and kissed his lips, happy to note his mouth was still blazing hot. She could warm him up in no time.

“Let me make you some tea…”

“After,” he insisted, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her flush against him.

And as she began to strip him out of his outerwear, she realized, of course, the flaw in her plan. Of course, tea was a post-coital beverage. Especially when there was a very good way to warm him up right here in front of her.

She kissed him soundly. “Bedroom?”

He glanced around her flat and nodded. “Quick.”

She turned and scampered off, giggling when she felt his hand swat her bum. She found his lips in her bedroom and pushed him down on the bed.

“Let’s warm you up,” she whispered.

“Please,” he murmured.


	11. Bonfire || for miss_elizabeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Winter Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: Modern AU, Modern Era

Sansa sniffed and glanced over at Geralt, but tried instead to move inconspicuously to her left and closer to Jon. Geralt had been very clear about his wishes, and maybe she was being petty, but she didn’t want to ignore those wishes at all.

He wanted this to be a secret. She could comply.

Of course, once she’d moved, he moved closer as well, hands in his hoodie pockets. He was attempting to look as inconspicuous as she was. Sighing, she took another step, only to have him reach out for her hand, lacing their fingers.

She sniffed. “That’s not very platonic of you.”

“I give,” he murmured. “I’m an ass, and I shouldn’t have said that to you.”

She shrugged slightly and looked down into the fire, trying to ignore the lump forming in her throat.

“In my defence, I did it for you,” he offered.

She snorted, derision and sarcasm buffeting her above the waves of confusion that she generally always felt when she was around Geralt.

He continued, “I _did_. You know damn well your brothers wouldn’t stand for me dating you.”

“Have you met me?” she asked flatly. “Since when do I need someone else to look out for me?”

“Since always and probably before then as well,” he countered. “You’re stubborn and obstinate and you’d walk straight into a burning building just because someone told you that you couldn’t.”

“Just to be clear, are you the burning building in this metaphor? Because that says a lot about you as a person if that’s how you see yourself.”

“What’s your point?”

“That maybe you’re just as stubborn and obstinate.”

“Oh, I absolutely am. That’s why this is always such a struggle.”

She raised her eyebrows for a brief moment. “Perhaps it’s for the best if we don’t act as if we’re together.”

He tugged on her hand and pulled her into his arms. His lips came crashing down on hers with a ferocity that used to take her breath away, but now it just made her want to give as good as she got.

“You’re impossible,” he whispered, pecking her lips.

“So are you,” she retorted, kissing the tip of his nose and grinning up at him.


	12. Winter Wedding || for pertinentvampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Winter Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: Jilting, Runaway Bride, Canon Era

Sansa sighed and gazed off into the distance. Her wedding was to begin at sundown and she couldn’t be less enthused. Her husband-to-be wasn’t dominating her thoughts.

No, those belonged only to Geralt.

The last time she’d seen him, he’d looked hurt. And while she could have told him before she had, she’d known about her impending nuptials for at least a year, but it wouldn’t have changed anything to tell him. And he might have stopped coming to see her.

A lump rose in her throat because she knew that wasn’t true. Geralt had always said he’d never stop coming for her until she told him not to.

And she hadn’t told him not to.

But she _was_ soon to be wed. To Dickon Tarly.

It was King Bran’s idea. With Sam inheriting after all following the Tarly patriarch’s untimely demise, Dickon was a very eligible bachelor. And very nice looking. He was a knight. He’d fought in the war. He was everything Sansa’s father had promised her.

So why was she mooning after another man? A man who she couldn’t ever have? At least, not fully?

Sansa sighed, her sob settling in the back of her throat as a painful lump that just wouldn’t go away.

Dickon was nice enough. She was just sick of being married because someone other than herself had decided she should be.

Tears fell on the quilted front of her gown and she watched them darken the fabric and spread only slightly. 

When the time came, she left her chambers on her own. Jon was standing in to give her away, so he was waiting at the bottom of the stairs to escort her the rest of the way to the Godswood. 

Upon arriving outdoors, she couldn’t help but look longingly at the horizon as the sunset and wish she was anywhere else.

There was a flurry of movement at the horizon’s edge. A man on a horse as he galloped ever closer. Her heart fluttered and she could scarcely hold back her smile.

Jon swore under his breath as the horse approached them. Geralt was on the back, holding Roach’s reins and pulling him around. “My lady,” he said, dipping his head. “And Snow.”

“Witcher,” Jon said, dipping his head, his voice wary as he turned to Sansa, a quizzical look on his face.

“A word with the lady, Snow?”

“She’s supposed to be wed in the wood at sundown.”

“We’ll see,” Geralt said and Sansa’s belly swooped in delight.

Jon sighed and looked at her, patting her hand before unwinding it from the crook of his elbow. “I’ll tell them you were gone before I came for you,” he said quietly. He hadn’t approved of the match any more than she had, but she was surprised at his compliance.

Sansa smiled. “Thank you, Jon.”

“Be gone quietly,” he told them before meandering slowly towards the Godswood.

“Would you care to join me, my lady?” Geralt asked, face unreadable to most, but Sansa saw the glint in his dark eyes.

“We can’t keep this up,” she said with a smirk. “You’ll have to bring me back.”

“This is true, but I can ruin you so no one will want to wed you. How’s that?”

“Being ruined sounds lovely,” she sighed happily, grinning as he helped her up onto Roach. “How long does that take?”

“No more than fifteen minutes in some cases, but I feel we’ll have to make sure you’re good and ruined. We’ll give it two days?”

She smiled and hung on tightly as Roach sprang into a canter and then a gallop, taking her far away from the Godswood.


	13. Flatlands || for Anonymous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Song Prompts 2020-21_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Flatlands - Chelsea Wolfe & Mark Lanegan Remix
> 
> Other tags: none 

Geralt was pulling on his tunic and pants when Sansa awoke the next morning. She rolled over to watch him dress, the action almost more erotic than the reverse had been, but she suspected it had to do with his impending departure.

Absence makes the heart grow fonder and all of that.

“Geralt…” she whispered softly.

“Your majesty?” he asked, an arch of his eyebrow made her belly swoop in a very delightful manner.

“Do you really have to leave so soon?”

He sighed. “Would you have me stay on here at Winterfell and be at your beck and call? Your consort?”

“No. I know that wouldn’t suit you at all.”

“It wouldn’t? You don’t think I’d make a good consort for the Queen of the North?”

“It’s not that,” she said, pushing up in bed and wrapping the blanket around her while he turned towards her. “You’re not a homebody, Geralt.”

“I’m not,” he admitted.

“But you excel at everything else necessary to be a good consort.”

“Do I?” he asked, grinning as he moved over to the bed. He was already dressed but was also climbing back into bed with her, sliding under the blankets with her, and Sansa wasn’t about to ask questions. “What shall I do, your majesty?”

“Stay just a while longer,” she pleaded, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He nodded against her, his lips finding hers briefly afterwards.

“Just a while longer,” he promised, pressing himself against her nude body.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are open, prompt me [here.](https://forms.gle/ejZPceyAAj29SWtK8)


End file.
